captainplanetfandomcom-20200214-history
Greenhouse Planet
Greenhouse Planet is the first episode in the third season of Captain Planet and the Planeteers. It was written by Doug Molitor. Eco-villains *Doctor Blight *MAL Plot Synopsis The Planeteers learn that the new President's science advisor is Doctor Blight, and she is incorrectly informing him on greenhouse gases. The Planeteers hurry to shut the plant down, but thanks to MAL entering the computer system, Kwame, Ma-Ti and the President are inside the rocket ship which is designed to test Blight's fuel. They are jetted into space, heading for Venus. Meanwhile, Wheeler, Linka and Gi are arrested as suspects in the disappearance of the President. When Captain Planet tries to return his powers, Kwame and Ma-Ti prove to be out of reach, and Captain Planet is forced to remain as a half-formed superhero. It is up to Captain Planet (minus his powers) to save all of the Planeteers. Episode Summary The episode opens with a reporter stating that a new power plant, with its own oil field, is about to be opened and dedicated by the President. The President waves off allegations of global warming, stating that by burning the cheap oil, it will help the economy - and besides, his science adviser says there's no real evidence of global warming. The Planeteers are watching on Planet Vision. Kwame is outraged by the President's words, and the Planeteers soon discover that Doctor Blight is the President's new science adviser. Her latest plan is to make the Earth too hot for humans. The Planeteers hurry to the eco-copter, intent on stopping her. Blight mixes chemicals together and corks them into a Champagne bottle. When the President uses the bottle to dedicate the plant as "The Blight Power Plant", we learn the chemicals inside result in Blight's new "Gas Guzzler Rocket Fuel". When the President raises the issue of the gas not exactly being the "cleanest-burning", Blight tells him that the fuel will get the space probe to Venus in a matter of hours. The President is placated, mentioning that he'd like to see that. The Planeteers arrive in the eco-copter, and see in dismay that they are too late to stop the opening of the power plant. Kwame is convinced that once the President discovers who Blight really is, he will shut it down. The Planeteers are suddenly forced to land by another helicopter - security. The bodyguard tells the Planeteers that their best chance of seeing the President is to "stand along the motorcade and wave." Gi then causes a wave that washes over the government's helicopter. This causes a distraction big enough for Linka to sweep Kwame and Ma-Ti (and Suchi) over the fence with her ring. The President and Blight are walking around the base of the rocket. The President mentions that it's a good thing this is just a test flight, as he does not want to risk anyone's life with an experimental fuel. Blight appears surprised by this news. Kwame and Ma-Ti watch on, knowing that if they approach the President while he is still with Blight, he will not listen to them. Ma-Ti spots a wasps nest, and sends the wasps after the group. The boys manage to take the President aside, rescuing him from the wasps, in order to tell him what is really going on in Blight's mind. Blight and MAL discover that the President is about to be loaded into the rocket with Ma-Ti and Kwame. Worried that the Planeteers are going to tell the President the truth about her, they decide to get the President "lost in space" by reprogramming the orbiter. Kwame, Ma-Ti and the President are on the walkway leading to the rocket. The President tells them he does not believe in "this greenhouse thing", and that it would not be good economics to shut the power plant down. Blight and MAL rig the rocket to launch. Wheeler, Linka and Gi are still with government security outside the fence, and they watch on with horror as they notice that their friends are still on the gantry crane. Wheeler manages to cut the control cable with a laser from his ring, but the countdown continues. Realizing they have no other choice, Kwame, Ma-Ti and the President hurry into the rocket. The Planeteers call Captain Planet. Captain Planet comments that with all the pollution in the air from the power plant, his job is going to be more difficult. He quickly chases the rocket. Meanwhile, government security has just been told through their radios that the Planeteers are part of a plot to kidnap the President. Security immediately orders that Wheeler, Linka and Gi be arrested. The three are quickly handcuffed, despite Wheeler's denials. Mission Control contacts the rocket, telling the President that the rocket cannot be turned around. Captain Planet is chasing the rocket, but is caught in the stream of pollution coming from the back. He struggles to keep up, and only manages to grab hold of the booster rocket, which then separates. Kwame and Ma-Ti soon realize that they are in space, as gravity is no longer affecting them, and they are floating about. Ma-Ti mentions that he feels light-headed. He then laughs at Suchi's reaction, but Kwame tells him it's not funny: they are now beyond the reach of both Captain Planet and Gaia. Captain Planet realizes he has just missed them. Breathlessly, he tries to return his powers to the Planeteers. Sitting handcuffed and side-by-side in a cell, Wheeler, Linka and Gi appear unaware that the powers return to their rings. A green beam (Earth) and a yellow beam (Heart) of light stream towards the rocket, but double-back and combine, reforming Captain Planet. His skin is brown and his uniform appears faded and not the usual bright red. With dismay, Captain Planet realizes that Kwame and Ma-Ti are too deep into space for their powers to return to them. He falls to Earth, still clutching the booster rocket. MAL arrives on the rocket's computer. Kwame realizes that MAL is the reason the rocket launched. The President assumes they will be safe orbiting Venus until the rescue ship comes, but MAL laughs, telling them that he has reprogrammed the ship's computer and they're going to crash-land on Venus. He tells them that the temperature on Venus exceeds 800 degrees. The President realises that in order to turn the ship around, the first thing they need to do is disconnect MAL - but MAL resists by electrocuting him and melting the tools he tries to use. He then takes "a shortcut", sending the passengers spinning through the cabin. Kwame hits his head, and tells Ma-Ti that MAL has them trapped. Captain Planet has washed up on on of Hope Island's beaches. Gaia meets him. Captain Planet is grateful that his Earth power still works, and Gaia tells him his Heart power still works as well, indicating that these are the only two powers needed for him to take on a form. On the Planet Vision, Gaia shows Captain Planet what's going on. Wheeler, Linka and Gi are still sitting in a cell, handcuffed and slumped over, looking tired. Blight tells security to keep them handcuffed, as they are all part of the plot to kidnap the President. Security assures Blight that the Planeteers aren't going anywhere until they've got the President back. Outside, MAL tells Blight that the power plant is leaking carbon dioxide into the vents, and it will put everyone to sleep. Linka yawns, and says they need to get out of there. Wheeler yawns as well, and wonders aloud about what happened to Captain Planet. Apparently he is unaware that he has his Fire power back. Also yawning, Gi begins to hope that Kwame and Ma-Ti are all right, but she never finishes her sentence. In despair on Hope Island, Captain Planet watches helplessly, begging them not to go to sleep. He tries to fly out and rescue them, but crashes heavily to the ground. Gaia tells him that without the power of Wind, he can no longer fly. Gaia tells Captain Planet that if she and him combine all their powers, they can reach Ma-Ti and Kwame. She holds her hands up and Captain Planet presses his own hands against them, creating a field of energy. In the rocket, the President is arguing that he will not shut down power plants and put people out of work just for some "crazy theory that might not even happen." Ma-Ti suddenly hears Captain Planet, and urges everyone to concentrate. Captain Planet suddenly appears to them, and urges the President to change his mind. He shows images of what will happen to the Earth if carbon dioxide continues to be pumped into the atmosphere. The polar ice will melt, cities will be flooded, economies will crash and animals will die. The President dismisses it all as an unproved theory, which Kwame reacts to angrily. As they draw nearer to Venus, things inside the rocket start to heat up. The President burns his hand on a ladder, and Kwame points to Venus through the window, telling the President that all the proof of greenhouse gasses can be seen on that planet. Kwame and Ma-Ti explain that clouds on Venus are full of greenhouse gasses, trapping the sun's heat, and that Earth could one day be exactly the same. The President, having seen visual proof and suffering from the temperature inside the rocket, suddenly understands. He immediately attempts to radio Mission Control and tell them to shut the Blight plant down, but MAL interrupts before he can complete the message. Gaia tells Captain Planet it is now up to him, but he is doubtful he can do it without all of his powers. Gaia tells him that so long as he has courage, he can do it. He takes the geo-cruiser and flies out to rescue the three arrested Planeteers. On the rocket, the President is suddenly anxious to change his actions. MAL tries to stop him disconnecting the computer. Just before MAL is about to electrocute the President and finish him off, Suchi disconnects MAL by pulling his cable out. Kwame manages to get manual control of the rocket moments before they are about to crash into Venus. He turns the rocket around and hopes they have enough fuel to get back to Earth. In the cell, Wheeler is slumped onto Gi's shoulder. She yawns again and mentions they have to escape. Linka's chin is on her chest and she is slumped also. The security guards are snoring. Outside, Blight is bragging to herself, saying there is no one left to stop her now. However, Captain Planet arrives in the geo-cruiser. Inside, Wheeler and Linka are apparently both asleep, but Gi is witness to Captain Planet opening the cell with a crow bar. He says he needs to conserve power - but he does have the handcuff keys. He carries the Planeteers outside - they are all unconscious now. Blight spots Captain Planet and tells him he must have been demoted from Captain to Private. She attempts to spray him with toxic waste. The Planeteers wake up just in time for Captain Planet to dive on them and shield them from the spray from Blight's hose. MAL causes sparks that turn the toxic waste into flames. Captain Planet leads Blight's attention away from the Planeteers, running and jumping around the power plant. Kwame, Ma-Ti and the President return to Earth, with Kwame safely landing the spaceship. The President immediately orders that the Blight Power Plant be shut down. Blight begs him to reconsider, offering him nuclear power plants instead - but her plant is shut down and she is dragged away. Captain Planet needs to recharge: "Well, Planeteers, I'm due for a major recharge! And I'm not leaving a wake-up call. The power is yours!" The episode ends with the President enquiring to Kwame about wind and solar power. Everyone laughs as Kwame responds: "Read my lips, Mr. President - they work!" Planeteer Alerts ;First Planeteer Alert Wheeler: Our world is an exciting place. Linka: Biology, chemistry, geology and other sciences can help us understand how it works. Gi: For example, biology is the study of living things. Kwame: And geology explains the Earth's physical structure, and how it was formed. Gaia: The more you know about our Earth, the more you will appreciate its beauty and complexity. Captain Planet: So learn all you can! They power is yours! ;Second Planeteer Alert Kwame: Forests and plants are the air-conditioners of our planet. They help regulate temperature and humidity, as well as keep the air clean. Linka: So plant a tree or start a garden in your backyard. Ma-Ti: Or grow potted plants in your house. Wheeler: All it takes is a little work, sunlight, and... Gi: Water! Captain Planet: The power is yours! Significant Moments and Facts *The Planeteers use the eco-copter in this episode, rather than the geo-cruiser. *The President opens the power plant as "The Blight Power Plant". *Wheeler is flying the eco-copter when the Planeteers arrive at the power plant. *Suchi goes with the Planeteers during their mission in this episode. *The President tells Kwame and Ma-Ti that he does not believe in the greenhouse effect. *Kwame barely makes it off the gantry crane into the rocket in time. *Wheeler, Gi and Linka are the only Planeteers to offer Captain Planet their usual catch-phrase of "Go, Planet!" as Kwame and Ma-Ti are still in the rocket. *Once out of the Earth's atmosphere, Kwame, Ma-Ti and the President are beyond the reach of Captain Planet and Gaia. *The power of Wind is what enables Captain Planet to fly. *When Gaia and Captain Planet combine their powers, Captain Planet is able to appear to Ma-Ti and Kwame. *Kwame grows angry with the President as they continue to try and change his mind about greenhouse gasses. Ma-Ti sounds exasperated when he tries to explain the greenhouse effect to the President. *Gaia tells Captain Planet that the power that counts the most is his courage. Presumably, this comes from his Heart power. *Captain Planet takes the geo-cruiser to rescue Wheeler, Linka and Gi. *Suchi is the one who defeats MAL, by disconnecting his cables. *The President says he is "bushed", which fits as he is George H. W. Bush, the 41st president of the United States. *Gi is the final Planeteer to fall asleep. Wheeler and Linka are both unconscious when Captain Planet arrives to rescue them. Wheeler falls asleep with his head on Gi's shoulder. *We see Doctor Blight's scar in this episode - an explosion causes her hair to stand on end, exposing her face. *Kwame lands the spaceship safely, despite never having flown before. He lands it in the ocean and it continues towards shore safely. *When Captain Planet returns Kwame's and Ma-Ti's powers, the sound effect is different to when he usually returns to recharge. He also disappears as a whirlwind, rather than a flash of light. *In the second Planeteer Alert for this episode, Gi can cause water to fall directly from her ring. *This is the first time Dr. Blight is seen wearing something besides her usual pink jumpsuit; in this case, a business suit. *This is the second Greenhouse Gases episode after Heat Wave. Quotes *'Reporter:' Today, the world's biggest power plant, with it's own off-shore oil-field, starts operation. But many nations complain that the plant will put too much carbon dioxide into the atmosphere. Yet, that doesn't worry the President of this country, who is here to dedicate this plant. (speaking to the President) Mr. President, won't your country be adding many greenhouse gasses to our atmosphere? President: We've just made the hugest oil find in history, and burning this low-cost oil will be a big help to our troubled economy. The Planeteers are watching on Planet Vision. Kwame: But what about the carbon dioxide that will release? It acts like an invisible blanket, heating up the whole planet! Gi: Take it easy, Kwame! You know he can't hear you. Kwame: (sighing) I know. President: I hear people are worrying about this global warming thing... Kwame/Gi: Huh?! President: And according to my science adviser, there's no real proof. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a power plant to dedicate. Linka: No real proof? The President is getting very bad advice! Gaia: From a very bad adviser! (activates Planet Vision again) Wheeler: Doctor Blight! Gaia: The President doesn't realize that this is all part of her insane experiment to make Earth too hot for humans. Ma-Ti: Then it is time we made things too hot for her! Kwame: To the eco-copter, everyone! *'President:' This is quite a power plant you've built for us here, Doctor Blight. I can't wait to kick this baby into gear. Blight: This dedication should be a blast, Mr. President. *''In response to Blight's Gas Guzzler Rocket Fuel:'' President: Not exactly the cleanest burning, is it? Blight: No. But so powerful it'll get that space probe of yours to Venus in a few hours. President: Oh, really? Well, I'd like to see that... *'Blight:' I took the liberty of refueling your rocket. The mileage isn't great, but the pick-up's out of this world! *'Kwame:' Please! We must see the President! Bodyguard: Sorry, kid. Your best bet is to stand along the motorcade and wave. *'President:' Good thing this is just a test flight. I don't want to risk astronaut lives with an experimental fuel. Blight: Really? Why not? *''Ma-Ti and Kwame save the President from the wasps.'' President: Phew! Thanks fellas! Seems we stumbled into a hornet's nest. Kwame: Sir, you are about to be the victim of a real sting! Ma-Ti: By a real pest! Doctor Blight! *'President:' This just doesn't make sense, even if this greenhouse thing's true - I don't believe it, by the way... Ma-Ti: Please! You must shut down her plant! Every hour it is spilling tons of carbon dioxide into our atmosphere! President: It wouldn't be sound economics. *'MAL:' We launch in ten seconds. Blight: Well then what are we doing here?! *'Gi:' Look, on the gantry crane! Kwame and Ma-Ti - and the President! Linka: They will be burnt to a crust! Wheeler: That's crisp! But not if I do some burning first! Fire! Wheeler cuts the control cable using his ring. Wheeler: 'I don't get it! I cut the control cable, but it's still blasting off! *'MAL: Your gas-guzzler rocket is carrying the President to new heights of popularity! *'Captain Planet:' Uh-oh. Someone's polluting the air! That's not going to make my job any easier. *'Captain Planet:' (choking) Man, this rocket could sure use a tune-up! *'Blight:' MAL, get off your disk-drive and do something, before he rescues them! MAL: Keep your shirt on, Doctor! *'Kwame:' We must be in outer space... Ma-Ti: (laughing at Suchi) As Suchi just found out... Kwame: This is not funny, Ma-Ti. We are now beyond the reach of Captain Planet - and even Gaia! *'MAL:' This is your captain, speaking! Not the one you were hoping for, of course. Kwame: MAL! He must have infiltrated the ship's computer. MAL: Welcome aboard our one-way flight to Earth's sister planet, Venus. President: Venus, huh? Well, should be safe 'til the rescue ship comes. MAL: Haw-haw-haw, ho ho, that's a hot one, Pres. ol' boy. Look at Venus on infrared! The hottest planet in the solar system. President: Phew! Good thing we're just orbiting. MAL: Oh, did I forget to mention? I reprogrammed this orbiter. You're going to crash-land on Venus! *''MAL taunts the President, Kwame and Ma-Ti.'' President: Wait a sec, I know you! You're Doctor Blight's computer! She must have shanghied us! MAL: You'll enjoy Venus, Mr. President. A balmy climate - today's forecast calls for temperatures in the low 800s. Kwame: 800 degrees! Hot enough to melt lead. MAL: So keep your heads inside! *''Captain Planet washes up on Hope Island.'' Captain Planet: Well, at least my Earth power still works. Gaia: So does your Heart power. And you're going to need it for what lies ahead. Come, look at the Planet Vision. On the screen, Wheeler, Linka and Gi are in a cell, still handcuffed. They are slumped, looking tired. Blight: Keep them handcuffed! They're all part of the plot. Security: Don't worry, Doctor Blight. They're not going anywhere until we get our President back. Blight: I like the way you put that. She walks outside and opens her laptop, containing MAL. MAL: Doctor, your plant is leaking carbon dioxide into the air vents! It will put everyone in there to sleep. Blight: What a gas, MAL! Did you ever have one of those days where everything was working out perfectly? *''Captain Planet tries to fly, but crashes to the ground.'' Gaia: You don't have the power of Wind anymore, remember? Captain Planet: Wow, what a come-down. *''On the rocket, Kwame and Ma-Ti are trying to convince the President that the greenhouse effect is actually happening.'' President: Shut down plants and put people out of work, all for some crazy theory that might not even happen? I'm sorry but I'm not going to do it. *'Captain Planet:' Mr. President, if you see what you're risking, maybe you'll change your mind. President: Tricks won't make me change my mind. Heard all this before, about "the too much carbon dioxide" thing. Captain Planet: We don't know how much carbon dioxide is too much! But the last decade was one of the hottest in history. If we make things worse with greenhouse gasses, the polar ice could melt and flood every coastal city. (He shows the President images of flood cities). In New York, rising seas will take a bite out of the Big Apple. As for Hong Kong, it'll be long gone... while the only tourists left in Venice will be scuba divers. For humans it would mean farm land turned to deserts, the collapse of entire economies - hunger on an unimaginable scale! President: But it probably won't be that bad... Captain Planet: Maybe. Or maybe it'll be worse. A real climate change means every animal will have to adapt or die. In time, the lucky ones might find new habitats, or even evolve new physical traits. President: It's still just an unproved theory. I need proof on all this. Kwame: What will it take to convince you?! *''Kwame points to Venus.'' Kwame: There is your proof, Mr. President. That is the atmosphere of Venus. A real greenhouse planet! President: What's Venus got to do with Earth? Kwame: Venus is a lot like Earth, but it's all desert - too hot for water or any kind of life as we know it. President: How come? Ma-Ti: Because – clouds on Venus are full of greenhouse gasses, like carbon dioxide. They trap the sun's heat. President: Like an out-of-control greenhouse... You mean the Earth could end up like this? Kwame: Do you want to take that chance? President: No, never! *'Captain Planet:' Gaia, what good is a superhero without superpowers? Gaia: You still have the power that counts most. Your courage. Captain Planet: Thanks, Gaia. (running to the geo-cruiser) Who says I can't fly? *'President:' Time to think about the big picture - got a planet to save! Charge! *'President:' I can feel the gravity of Venus. Kwame: Not to mention the gravity of the situation! *'President:' Phew! Man, am I bushed. *'Blight:' There's no one to stop me now! Greenhouse planet, here we come! MAL: Oh, er, um, Doctor? They cut my link to the space orbiter. Blight: So what? There's no one who can save this planet now. MAL spots the geo-cruiser. MAL: Oh, er - except maybe Captain Planet? Blight: (panicking) No! It's impossible! *''Captain Planet carries the unconscious forms of Wheeler, Gi and Linka outside.'' Captain Planet: Wow, I never knew what a hard job I have. Ow, my back... Blight: Well, well. Look at the mighty Captain Planet. Looks like he's been demoted. To Private Planet. Dr. Blight starts a hose of toxic waste and sprays it towards Captain Planet. He dives on the Planeteers, who have just woken up, and shelters them. MAL: May I offer you a light, Doctor? Blight: MAL, you're such a gentleman. Captain Planet: Lay low, Planeteers! I'll deal with Blight's burning ambition. *''Seeing the rocket return with Kwame, Ma-Ti and the President:'' Blight: No! They can't be back! MAL, I'm going to boot you right in your software. *'Captain Planet:' Blight, you couldn't torch the broad side of a tar pit. *'Bodyguard:' Are you all right, Mr. President? President: I will be, as soon as we shut down the Blight Power Plant. Bodyguard: You heard the President! Blight: Pres, baby, be reasonable! If you don't like burning oil, I've got a great nuclear plant for you! President: Get this woman out of my sight! Blight: How about burning toxic waste? *'Captain Planet:' Well, Planeteers, I'm due for a major recharge! And I'm not leaving a wake-up call. The power is yours! *'President:' So, Kwame. Tell me more about this solar stuff and that wind power thing. Kwame: Read my lips, Mr. President - they work! Gallery Add images here. Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes